First Date
by kassidanae
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's eldest daughter, Keiko, is a fifteen year old freshman going on her first date. Not only does Inuyasha think she's too young to date, but he doesn't think WHO she's dating is very... acceptable. /present time/


_Again, I was half-bored while watching Inuyasha (my mind was occupied but my hands weren't) and... This was the result of my boredom. Oh, and I was working on one of my non-published stories that has a prom scene in it... Soooooo..._

**First Date**

"It'll be fine, daddy." Keiko insisted, rolling her gold eyes.

"Like hell you won't! You're not old enough to go out with a boy." Inuyasha said firmly.

"I'm fifteen! It's the same age mom was when you started going out with her." The black haired teenager argued.

"That's not true. Your mother and I didn't get together until she was eighteen." Inuyasha laughed.

"That's when you got married, but that's not when you started liking each other!" Keiko aid calmly.

"That's not the issue!" Inuyasha growled. "The issue is about you, not your mother!"

"So you're saying I'm more childish than mom was? Or you're better than him?" she shouted.

"I didn't say that! I'm just saying that your mother was far too young when we started dating and when we got married." Inuyasha lied. That was Kagome; this was _his_ daughter.

"Daddy, it's _prom_. I'm a freshman, so I can't go unless someone in the upper two grades ask me. And someone did."

"Senior or junior?" he asked.

"Senior."

"You can't go."

"Daddy he's only three years older than me! Besides, half the teachers will be there to supervise and—"

Inuyasha didn't let her finish. "Oh I went to prom. I know what happens there."

"Dad, this isn't 1990." Keiko rolled her eyes again.

You're grounded." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"For what!" she yelled back.

"Because I don't want you to go! And you're grounded and can't go anywhere. Ha!" he said triumphantly.

"Mom already said I could go." Keiko said, and then giggled at the look on her father's face.

"... KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome came inside, holding their five year old daughter Hana and eleven year old son Takai's hands. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked, looking utterly exhausted from working outside in her garden and watching the two children. On top of that, being pregnant made that all even more difficult.

"You told her she could go on a date?" Inuyasha seethed.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You didn't ask me?" he continued.

"I didn't think you'd have a problem with it. I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome shrugged. "Just let her go out. She's been working all week between school and her job. she needs a night out with friends."

"But she's going with her friends. She's going with a boy!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're upset over her being with a boy? Just any boy? I thought your problem would be which boy she was going with."

Inuyasha growled at his daughter and wife. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome sighed. "Keiko, I really think it's time to tell your father exactly who you're going with."

Keiko groaned. "But then he REALLY won't let me go!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Oh you're going. But he still needs to know." Kagome left, taking her other two children with her.

"You're not going with Hiroshi, are you?" he asked warily.

"No! He's a pervert, why would I go with him! Besides dad, he's like, my cousin! Ew!" Keiko shuddered at the thought of going out with Miroku and Sango's son.

"Good. Who is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…" Keiko looked at her feet and bit her bottom lip. Then she muttered something.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked, not having understood her.

"Ummm…" Keiko hesitated again before whispering, "Kiyoshi…"

* * *

Kagome had been in the kitchen, making dinner for herself, her husband, and her youngest two children when she heard:

"WHAT? NO I FORBID YOU FROM GOING! YOU'RE STAYING HOME TONIGHT!"

Kagome sighed and walked back to the living room where Inuyasha and Keiko were arguing. She tweaked her daughter's black dog ear affectionately before saying, "Honey, go upstairs and start getting ready. I'll be up to help you with your hair in a few minutes." Keiko, who had tears running down her face, ran upstairs.

"Inuyasha, must you be so hard on her?" Kagome asked.

"My daughter cannot go out with Koga's son." He said plainly.

"What's wrong with Koga?" Kagome teased.

"He hates me." Inuyasha said.

"You know that's not true. Just because you two didn't exactly get along in high school doesn't mean he hates you." Kagome insisted.

Inuyasha snorted. "He tried to take you from me. Multiple times."

"And never succeeded, obviously." Kagome laughed. "Anyway, dinner's on the table. I'm going to help Keiko get ready. I'll be down in about an hour."

"How long have you known about this 'Prom' thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"A week. Why?" Kagome asked. "Sango, Keiko, and I bought the dress last weekend while you were out with Miroku."

"Why didn't she tell me earlier?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the hardwood flooring.

"Because she knew you'd react like this. She wanted to tell you earlier, but she really wanted to go, too." Kagome explained. "Now I really have to go help her. Make sure Hana eats her salad." Kagome left and went upstairs.

* * *

At Kiyoshi's house, things weren't going much better.

"He can't go." Koga said firmly.

"Why not? It's his senior prom, Koga." Ayame said.

"He can go. But he can't go with Inuyasha's daughter." Koga persisted.

"It's his life. He can't be your little boy forever." Ayame whispered. "Just like he can't be mine."

"Kiyoshi is only eighteen!"

"No, Kiyoshi is ALREADY eighteen! He's an adult, Koga! So what if she's Inuyasha's daughter? He's going to college next year and she has three more years of high school so it's not like anything's going to come from this. You won't have to even see Inuyasha so what's the problem?" Ayame questioned.

Koga screamed, "She's INUYASHA'S DAUGHTER!"

"She's also Kagome's daughter!" Ayame yelled back.

"But she's Kagome and INUYASHA'S daughter." Koga whined.

"So? What's wrong with Inuyasha? Just because you guys had a few "run ins" in high school doesn't mean you should still hate each other. For crying out loud, that was like, twenty years ago." Ayame pouted. Kagome was still an uncomfortable subject for Ayame, twenty years later.

Koga sighed. "I'm sorry. That mutt just gets on my nerves, and his daughter probably would too."

"Maybe not. She could be nothing like him. And he could've changed in twenty years." Ayame insisted.

"But I still don't want my _son_, my full wolf son dating that half breed _dog_!" Koga whined.

"Don't get into that 'half breed' stuff, Koga. That's just rude and you know it." Ayame exclaimed.

Kiyoshi ran down the stairs in a suit and holding a bouquet of daisies. "I'm leaving. Prom is in an hour and she lives twenty minutes away." He walked out the door, grabbed his coat, jumped into his dark

blue 1984 Toyota pickup, and drove away.

Koga and Ayame were both silent as they stared at the door.

"Maybe I should apologize when he gets home." Koga said, his blue eyes full of confusion.

Ayame threw him an incredulous look. "Maybe."

* * *

Kiyoshi parked his car on the street in front of Keiko's house. Still angry at his father, he took a deep calming breath, closed his eyes, and got out of the car with flowers in hand. He walked up the path and knocked on the door. An angry Inuyasha opened the door.

"Whadaya want?" he asked, glaring.

"I'm Kiyoshi; I'm here to pick up Keiko." Kiyoshi said unfazed, having dealt with an angry father at home.

"Like hell you are. Get out."

"Inuyasha! Let the boy in!" a woman's voice said slightly angrily. The door opened widely enough to show a woman in a blue shirt and jeans. "Sorry about that Kiyoshi. Inuyasha's not in the best mood today. Come on in."

Kiyoshi followed Kagome and Inuyasha into the house. Kagome walked up the stairs to get Keiko and Inuyasha leaned against the banister on the staircase. He turned to look at Kiyoshi while growling, earning Inuyasha a look of fear.

'_That's right. You should be afraid.' _Inuyasha thought. "So mutt-face, you're Koga's son?"

"Yes sir." Kiyoshi replied.

"And you're a senior?" Inuyasha said, his tone still icy.

"Yes sir."

Inuyasha's eyes bore holes in Kiyoshi. "And you realize you're a legal adult whereas my daughter is not?"

"Yes sir."

"How long did you intend to go out with her? Is this a onetime thing? Is it going to be a summer thing?" Inuyasha asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Kiyoshi looked up from the ground. "As long as Keiko wants me, I want her around."

"Even after you go to college?"

"Yes sir." His eyes returned to the floor.

"What college are you going to?" Inuyasha challenged.

"University of Tokyo sir." Kiyoshi replied.

"What are you planning on doing after college?"

Kiyoshi looked into Inuyasha's eyes nervously. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I want to take a few classes and then decide what I want to do with my life. It's a big decision for a kid to make. I want to wait until I'm actually ready to make a life changing decision, sir."

"So you admit you're an immature child." Inuyasha smiled evilly.

"Not in the sense you're thinking, sir." Kiyoshi said defiantly.

"One last question." Inuyasha said. "You are going to bring my daughter back the same way she came, right? Like, you're not going to mess around or anything, right?"

Kiyoshi saw the weakness in Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm not going to sleep with your daughter. I promise."

Inuyasha glanced at the stairs. The girls hadn't come down yet. "One more thing."

"What's that sir?" the young demon asked.

"Rule 1, have her home on time. On time means ten. Rule 2, if there's a second or third date, you can't be alone with her until she's seventeen. Rule 3, you don't touch her inappropriately in front of me, my wife, or my other children. Preferably I'd say don't touch her at all but I_ do_ remember being a teenager, believe it or not. Rule 4, you are to have respect for my daughter and my wife at all times. Hate on me all you want, but one toe out of line with either of them and you're out. Rule five, break her heart and you'll wish you never met her or me."

Kiyoshi knew all fathers were like this with their daughters (saying that, he'd never gotten this speech before) and tried to brush it off, but the words kept bouncing around in his head. But then Keiko started walking down the stairs.

She was wearing a floor-length light blue dress. The top was a corset top and the bottom went out slightly. On her right hip was a light blue flower that silver lines all across the dress all meted. Her wavy hair was mostly up with a few escaped curls cascading down around her face. Her makeup was simple: eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss. She smiled at the look on his face.

"Hey. Daddy didn't grill you too bad, did he?" Keiko looked concerned.

"No, not as bad as I expected." Kiyoshi smiled almost painfully.

"You want it worse, flea bag?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha. He is not his father. Calm down." Kagome said, putting her hand on Inuyasha's arm. It calmed him down slightly. She took a step towards Kiyoshi and Keiko as he handed her the daisies. "You two have fun, now." She kissed her daughter's cheek and the two headed out the door.

"Have her back by ten, you hear?" Inuyasha called. Kagome giggled and pulled him back into the house closing the door.

"Come on, Inuyasha. We were in high school once too." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, and your dad tore me up worse than I did to him." Inuyasha insisted.

"Really? You never told me that."

"It never came up. Besides Kagome… She's my baby girl, my little princess." Inuyasha whined.

"I know. But just because there's another man in her life doesn't mean she's going to kick you out of it. She loves you too, Inuyasha." Kagome insisted. "Is that why you were so hard on him?"

"No." Inuyasha blushed. "I don't want her to date a guy that treats her the way I treated you."

"But we worked out, didn't we?" Kagome giggled.

"But I don't want her to go through what I put you through. I gave you hell, Kagome."

"I know." Kagome laughed. "But it's okay now. Besides, he seemed more like Ayame than Koga."

* * *

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

"Inuyasha." Koga greeted curtly.

"Koga." Inuyasha replied in the same fashion.

"Just because our kids are getting married doesn't make us family." Koga insisted.

"Never. I'd never consider you family no matter what happens." Inuyasha replied.

A few feet away Ayame and Kagome were chatting. "I can't believe something came out of a silly high school relationship!" Kagome giggled.

"I guess it runs in your family, eh? Like mother like daughter. Starts dating the man of their dreams at fifteen, married them by eighteen?" Ayame laughed back.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm glad they have each other though. Their fathers have given them worse than hell this past year." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Ayame smiled in agreement. "Hopefully they'll be able to be civil for one wedding."

Kagome looked at her fourteen year old son Takai and Ayame's thirteen year old daughter Kaoru talking and definitely flirting. "Maybe two weddings."

"Maybe… But we'd better not get our hopes up. Only time will tell. But I'll tell you one thing. Prom night, their first date, I told Koga that 'nothing would come of their relationship.' And I'll tell you, I'm never saying that again." Ayame shook her head.

Kagome laughed. "Agreed."

_The end. Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me! If you're gonna flame, just do it. I honestly don't really care._


End file.
